Fictional lands
Fictional Lands Africa Cities and Towns : Dunia Town - Anthony Burgess' novel Devil of a State, p. 166 : New Mombasa - HALO3: ODST game Countries : African Complex - Max Ehrlich's novel The Edict : African Empire - Poul Anderson's "Ghetto" in William F. Nolan's short story collection A Wilderness of Stars : Beninia - John Brunner's novel Stand on Zanzibar : Republic of Dongo - Dambisa Moyo's nonfiction book Dead Aid : Dunia (East African Caliphate), a.k.a. Daru-i-riszwan or (Abode of Grace) - Anthony Burgess' novel Devil of a State : Republic of Masada (Madagascar) - Christopher Priest's novel The Seperation : Midafrica - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One : Naraka - Anthony Burgess' novel Devil of a State, pp. 38, 105 : New Angola - Brian W. Aldiss' novel Earthworks : PanAfrica - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : Ruratania (sub-Saharan Africa) - Richard Rottenburg's nonfiction book Far-Fetched Facts description from MIT Press : Shurga - Anthony Burgess' novel Devil of a State, pp. 30, 38 : Trognika - Anthony Burgess' novel Devil of a State, p. 105 : Unnamed country in "equatorial Africa" that carries out nuclear attack on the United States in the Cold War scenario "The 36-Hour War," '''Life' November 19, 1945. Vol. 19, No. 21. source '' : Waterberg State - Brian W. Aldiss' novel Earthworks : Zamunda - Coming to America 1988 film : Zembla - The Wild Geese 1978 film Arctic Cities and Towns : Esperanza (Tunguska) - Marcel Theroux's novel Far North : Evangeline (Tunguska) - Marcel Theroux's novel Far North : Homerton(Tunguska) - Marcel Theroux's novel Far North : New Providence (Tunguska) - Marcel Theroux's novel Far North : Plymouth (Tunguska) - Marcel Theroux's novel Far North : Polyn 66 (Tunguska) - Marcel Theroux's novel Far North : the Zone (Tunguska) - Marcel Theroux's novel Far North Australia :Ross City - Gregory Benford's short story "The Scarred Man," Venture May 1970 North America Cities and Towns : Agrestic (California) - Weeds television series : Ascension (Washington) - Behemoth 2011 television movie : Avonlea (Prince Edward Island) - Lucy Maud Montgomery's novel Anne of Green Gables : Bomer (Kansas) - Joseph Millard's novel The Gods Hate Kansas : Cascadiopolis - Jay Lake's "In the Forests of the Night," in John Scalzi's short story collection Metatropolis : Catela (California) - Tim Z. Hernandez's short story collection Breathing, In Dust : Centertown (Indiana) - Lloyd Biggle Jr.'s short story collection The Rule of the Door and Other Fanciful Regulations : Chorowait (New York) - Robert Sheckley's novel The Journey of Joenes : Cutter (Washington, near Spokane) - Chris Crutcher's young adult novel Whale Talk : DeBitter (Indiana) - The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle 2000 film : Democra-city - 1939 New York World's Fair exhibit : Eagle Glen - Tom Vanderbilt's nonfiction book Traffic: Why We Drive the Way We do, pp. 140-141 : Evers (Mississippi) - Norman Spinrad's novel Bug Jack Barron : Five Points - The Simpsons animated comedy television series : Fledgling Ridge - Tom Vanderbilt's nonfiction book Traffic: Why We Drive the Way We do. pp. 140-141 : Frostbite Falls - The Bullwinkle Show : Gitler (Missouri) - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces : Goblu (Michigan) - copyright trap : Great New York - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : Greater Vancouver - Robert A. Heinlein and Spider Robinson's novel Variable Star : Green Bluff (Illinois) - Ray Bradbury's novel The Martian Chronicles : Green Prairie - Philip Wylie's novel Tomorrow! (Beyond Armageddon) : Guadalatucky - Inside Probing, Part 1 episode of My Name is Earl, April 30, 2009 : Killeville (Virginia) - Rudy Rucker's novel Hylozoic : Langley Falls - American Dad television series : Lumberton (Northwest) - Blue Velvet 1986 film : Lynx River - CBC television series North of 60 : Mahogonny - Kurt Weill and Bertolt Brecht's opera "Rise and Fall of the City of Mahagonny" (Aufstieg und Fall der Stadt Mahagonny) : Mandrake Falls (New Hampshire) - Mr. Deeds 2002 film : McDermot (Nebraska) - Dan O'Brien's novel Stolen Horses : Mercyville American Dad television series, brief reference : Mystic Falls (Virginia) - The Vampire Diaries television series : New Jerusalem - Robert A. Heinleins' novel Revolt in 2100 : New St. Louis - John Scalzi's "Utere Nihil Non Extra Quititationem Suis," in his own edited short story collection Metatropolis : Pawnee (Indiana) - Parks and Recreation television series : New Woodstock - Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia : Novoe Washingtongrad - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces : Ouranos (Idaho) - Greg Bear's novel Heads, p. 48 : Peyton Place (New Hampshire) - Grace Metalious' 1956 novel Peyton Place and Peyton Place 1957 film : Phoenecia - Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia : Pleasantville - Christopher Heath Wellman's nonfiction A Theory of Succession, p. 11 : Pluto (North Dakota) - Louise Erdich's novel A Plague of Doves : Push (Nevada) - Push, Nevada 2002 ABC television series starring Scarlett Chorvat : Quivira and Cíbola (Seven cities of gold) : River City - Philip Wylie's novel Tomorrow! (Beyond Armageddon) :Sacremende (California) - "Hand to God" episode of television series Arrested Development, March 6, 2005 : Salvation City (Indiana) - Sigrid Nunez's novel Salvation City : Sea Haven - The Truman Show 1998 film : Seever City (Iowa) - Premier episode of Warehouse 13, Syfy Channel, July 9, 2009 : Slippage City - "Slippage City," a short story in Fred Hoyle's collection Element 79 : Springfield, USA (Cobra Command base) - GI Joe toy line and films : Sunnydale (California) - Buffy the Vampire Slayer 'television series : ''Switchcreek (Tennessee) - Daryl Gregory's novel '''The Devil's Alphabet : Tendonville (Illinois) - David Marusek's novel Mind Over Ship : Tetropolis - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces : Threestep' (Georgia) - Mary Helen Stefaniak's novel The Cailiffs of Baghdad, Georgia : Transportation Estates North (Wisconsin) - Gordon Dickson's novel The Space Swimmers : Vettsburg (Missouri) - Daniel Quinn's novel After Dachau : Vineland (California) - Thomas Pynchon's novel Vineland : Walden Two - B.F. Skinner's novel Walden Two : Wormwood (Nevada) - David Oppegaard's novel Wormwood, Nevada Counties and Parishes : Yoknapatawpha County - William Faulkner's novels and short stories States and territories : American Centaurian - Gini Koch's novel Alien Tango : Green Idaho (northern half of Idaho after its partition) - Greg Bear's novel Heads, p. 48 : Heavensylvania - "4th of July Under Attack" episode of Colbert Report, June 30, 2009 : United Rockies Emirates - A Wry Look at the Presidential Election, Year 2024 Steve Bodow. Wired. 16:3 March 3, 2008. Countries : Atlantic Union - Norman Spinrad's novel The Men in the Jungle : Aristopia - Costello Holford's novel Aristopia: A Romance-History of the New World : Blueland (island near Hawaii) - RIMPAC 98 (international maritime training exercise) : California Republic - Colin Harvey's novel Damage Time : Can-Am States - Max Ehrlich's novel The Edict : Central - "Inside Probe" episodes of NBC television series My Name is Earl : Cilenia - Karl Schroeder's "To Hie From Far Cilenia,'' in John Scalzi's short story collection Metatropolis : Confederation of North America - Robert Sobel's novel For Want of a Nail : Drogeo - The Zeno Narrative : Ecotopia - Ernest Callenbach's novel Ecotopia: The Notebooks and Reports of William Weston and Ecotopia Emerging : Empire of the Americas - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One : Engroeneland (probably Greenland) - The Zeno Narrative : Estotiland - The Zeno Narrative : Federated States of the Western Hemisphere - Douglas R. Mason's novel Matrix : Free State of Chihuahua - Gregory Benford's nonfiction book Deep Time : Frisland - The Zeno Narrative : Gath - NBC television series Kings : Gilboa - NBC television series Kings : Higher Novo Mexico - Gregory Benford's nonfiction book Deep Time : Holy Britannian Empire (Shinsei Buritania Teikoku) - Code Geass anime universe : Joehio - "E Pluribus Unum" episode of The Family Guy : Icaria - The Zeno Narrative : Janitoria - Scrubs You Tube : Norrestand - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One : North Amerian Directorate - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : Oceania - George Orwell's novel 1984 : Opium - Nancy Farmer's novel The House of the Scorpion : Orangeland (island near Hawaii) - RIMPAC 98 (international maritime training exercise) : Noram - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s novel Haze : Northwest Union - Robert A. Heinlein's Beyond This Horizon : Petora - "E Pluribus Unum" episode of The Family Guy : Real America - John Barnes' novel Candle : Republic of Gilead - Margaret Atwood's novel The Handmaid's Tale : Republic of Hawaii/Free State of Hawaii - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Revolt in 2100 : Salmon Nation - Ecotrust NGO conception of the Pacific Northwest : Technate of North America - Mack Reynolds' novel The Cosmic Eye : Western Hemisphere Union - Allen Steele's novel Coyote Rising, Coyote universe : United America Mack Reynolds' novel Commune 2000 A.D. : United Republic of America - Allen Steele's novel Coyote Rising, Coyote universe : United States of North America (U.S.N.A.) - Robert A. Heinlein and Spider Robinson's novel Variable Star : United Vassal States of America - Otto Basil's novel Wenn dad der Fürher wusste (If Only the Fürher Knew) : Upper Servia (colony) - Mercy Otis Warren's patriotic satire The Adulateur : Zona Infectada - indie film Other : York Basin - James Blish and Norman L. Knight's novel A Torrent of Faces Islands : Antilia (home to the "Island of Seven Cities) - 14th century Iberian legend : Buss Island : New South Greenland : Utopia - Sir Thomas More's novel Utopia South America and Caribbean Cities and Towns : Amazonica - Brian Aldiss' novel The Eighty Minute Hour, p. 163 : Areavala - Ignacio de Loyola Brandao's novel The Good Bye Angel : Boraqua (Venezuela) - "Sister City," episode of Parks and Recreation October 15, 2009 : KJS (King Jesus Society) Town - David Marusek's novel '''Mind Over Ship', p. 101 Countries : Bananarama (renamed Isla Island) - Moon Over Isla Island episode of American Dad!, Season 6, October 4, 2009 : Bolivarian Federation - Lee Konstantinou's novel Pop Apocalypse, p. 59 : Brazilian Union - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : Greater Brazil - Paul McAuley's novel The Quiet War : Isla Island - Moon Over Isla Island episode of American Dad!, Season 6, October 4, 2009 : Empire of the Americas - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One : Latinum - Max Ehrlich's novel The Edict : Macondo - Gabriel Garcia Marquez's novel One Hundred Years of Solitude : Mayapan - Adrienne V. Parks's novel Acts of God : Multinational Territory of Germany (former Brazilian states of Pernambuco and Rio Grande do Norte) - Ignacio de Loyola Brandao's novel And Still the Earth : New Bolivar - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Beyond This Horizon : Poyais - George HacGregor's land fraud scheme : San Marcos - Bananas 1971 Woody Allen film : San Theodoros - Hergé's cartoon Tintin and the Picaros : Sudam - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s novel Haze : Tecala - Taylor Holden's novel Proof of Life East Asia, Southeast Asia and Australasia Cities and Towns : Bear City (Australia) - Graham Purchase's novel My Journey With Aristotle to the Anarchist Utopia : Cat Creek (Australia) - Graham Purchase's novel My Journey With Aristotle to the Anarchist Utopia : Gongilung - John Brunner's novel Stand on Zanzibar : Kenching - Anthony Burgess' novel The Enemy in the Blanket : Shambala - Thomas Pynchon's novel Against the Day : Shirozuka (Honshu, Japan) - James Morrow's novel Shambling Towards Hiroshima Islands : Bensalem (somewhere west of Peru) - Francis Bacon's novel New Atlantis : Mardi archipeligo - Herman Melvilles's novel Mardi : Unnamed island (near Hawaii) - Gilligan's Island 1964-1967 television series Countries : Agartha - Buddhist legend : Arcadia - Cobra Gold 2009 joint Thai-American military exercise : Australia-Zealand - Brian Aldiss' novel Earthworks : Australasian Republic - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Tunnel in the Sky : Basicland - Basically, It's Over hypothetical island in an economic essay : Republic of Britannula - Anthony Trollope's novel The Fixed Period : Chinese Federation (中華連邦, Chūka Renpō) - Code Geass anime universe : Dahanga - Anthony Burgess' novel The Enemy in the Blankets : Democratic Republic of China - Paul McAuley's novel The Quiet War : Eastasia - George Orwell's novel 1984 : Empire of the Great Khan - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Beyond This Horizon : Erewhon (presumably New Zealand) - Samuel Butler's novels Erewhon and Erewhon Revisited : Eurasian Coalition - David J. Williams' novel The Machinery of Light : Federated Orinet Republics - Max Ehrlich's novel The Edict : Kingdon of Agharti (religious, subterranean realm of the King of the World) - Ferdinand Ossendowski's Beasts, Men and Gods non-fiction book citation : Grand Society of China - Poul Anderson's short story "A Man to My Wounding," in his collection The Horn of Time : Great Asia - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One : Great China - Norman Spinrad's novel The Men in the Jungle : Great China - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : Pala - Aldous Huxley's utopian novel Island (inspiration for the Brotherhood of Eternal Love) : Pan-Asian Republic - Colin Harvey's novel Damage Time : Pacific Community - Paul McAuley's novel The Quiet War : People's Republic of North China - Scott Mackay's novel Omega Sol : Republic of Shanghai - A Wry Look at the Presidential Election, Year 2024 Steve Bodow. Wired. 16:3. March 3, 2008. : Republic of Wine - Mo Yan's novel Republic of Wine : Sarkhan - Eugene Burdick and William Lederer's novel The Ugly American : Yatakang - John Brunner's novel Stand on Zanzibar : The Yellow Empire - Les Aventures de Blake et Mortimer Belgian comic books Other : Bullaware Desert (Australia) Graham Purchase's novel My Journey With Aristotle to the Anarchist Utopia South Asia Countries : Beneghal - Poul Anderson's "Progress," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time : Raspur - What's Up, Tiger Lily? 1966 Woody Allen film Pacific Islands : Sangar Island - Robert Sheckley's novel The Journey of Joenes Countries : Maurai Federation - Poul Anderson's "Progress," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time Europe Provinces, Cities, Towns and Counties : Angleton (town) - The Newcomers, a BBC television soap opera, October 5, 1965-November 28, 1969 : Chemistry City # 4 - Karin Boye's novel Kalocain : Everytown - Things to Come 1936 film : Kitezh (sunken city believed to be a utopia by heterodox Russian Christians in the 19th century) : Lower Uncton - "England Show, Parts I-III" Married With Children television series : Nova Venezia (city state) - Tozo cartoon : Peaceways (company village in England) - G.K. Chesterton's novel The Flying Inn : Pebble-on-Sea (seaside town in England) - G.K. Chesterton's novel The Flying Inn : Pyrus - capital of the Principality of Genovia (The Princess Diaries 2001 film) : Strelsau - capital of Ruritania in Anthony Hopes' novel The Prisoner of Zenda : Upper Uncton - "England Show, Parts I-III" Married With Children television series : Yarylyuk - Anthony Burgess' novel Tremor of Intent Islands : Avalon - Celtic mythology The Mabinogion : Caspiar (located in the Caspian Sea) - homeland of comedian Andy Kaufman's character Foreign Man : Pescespada Island - The Life Aquatic 2004 film Countries : Bacteria - The Great Dictator 1940 Charlie Chaplin film : Balta - Evan Mandery's novel First Contact: Or, Its Later Than You Think. pp. 188, 214 : Borduria - Hergé's Tintin and the Picaros : Borgravia - Norman Spinrad's The Iron Dream (note the novel within the novel structure) : Burgundy (real region but fictional independent country) - Brad Linaweaver's novella Moon of Ice : Castalia - Hermann Hesse's novel Magister Ludi: The Glass Bead Game : Common Europe - Mack Reynolds' novel Commune 2000 A.D. : Common Europe - John Brunner's novel Stand on Zanzibar : Duchy of Grand Fenwick - The Mouse that Roared 1959 film : Eurasia - George Orwell's novel 1984 : Euro Universe - Code Geass anime universe : Euroasia - Max Ehrlich's novel The Edict : Europa - Max Ehrlich's novel The Edict : European Alliance - Allen Steele's novel Coyote Rising, Coyote universe : Eurore Division - Brian W. Aldiss' novel Bow Down to Nul : Franconia - Owen Gregory's novel Meccania: the Super-State : Freedonia - Duck Soup 1933 Marx Brothers film : Gazira-ul-Ragul (renamed and Islamized Isle of Man) - Anthony Burgess' essay/dystopian novella 1985, p. 243 : Genovia - The Princess Diaries 2001 film : Greatbrit Division - Brian W. Aldiss' novel Bow Down to Nul : Greater Soviet Union - Norman Spinrad's novel The Men in the Jungle : High Republic of Heldon - Norman Spinrad's The Iron Dream (note the novel within the novel structure) : Jewish Free State (Balkans) - Stephen Fry's alternative history within a novel Making History : Kallipolis (ideal city state) - Plato's political philosophic work The Republic : Luniland - Owen Gregory's novel Meccania: the Super-State : Lugubria - Owen Gregory's novel Meccania: the Super-State : Luvania - trick question in One.Tel. 2004 public opinion survey : Macedonion Free State - Poul Anderson's "Marius," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time : Meccania - Owen Gregory's novel Meccania: the Super-State : Mitteleuropa - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : Moronica - You Natzy Spy 1939 Three Stooges feature : Northern Union (northern Europe) - Gwynne Dyer's nonfiction Climate Wars, p. 1 : Osterlich - The Great Dictator 1940 Charlie Chaplin film : Padania (northern Italian peninsula) - Gwynne Dyer's nonfiction Climate Wars, p. 1 : Pottsylvania - The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle 2000 film : Relinesia - MILEX 09 EU Exercise : Rhodania - MILEX 09 EU Exercise : Rumanovia - Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story 2004 film : Ruritania - Anthony Hopes' novel The Prisoner of Zenda : Schlaraffia - myth described in John Waller's nonfiction The Dancing Plague, p. 31 : Slaka - Malcolm Bradbury's sendup Why Come to Slaka?: The Official Guide to an Imaginary, Mysteriously Mobile Piece of Europe : Sovunion - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress : States of Europe - Brian Aldiss' novel Earthworks : Soviet Complex Mack Reynolds' novel Commune 2000 A.D. : Sycambia - Randolph Robban's Si l'Allemagne avait vainu : Sylvania - Duck Soup 1933 Marx Brothers film : Tomainia - The Great Dictator 1940 Charlie Chaplin film : United Europe - Robert A. Heinlein's novel For Us, the Living : United Free Europe Poul Anderson's "Marius," a short story in his collection The Horn of Time : Universal State - Karin Boye's novel Kallocain : Wolack - Norman Spinrad's The Iron Dream (note the novel within the novel structure) : Worldstate - Karin Boye's novel Kallocain : Zembla - Vladimir Nabakov's novel (or collection of cantos) Pale Fire : Zind - Norman Spinrad's The Iron Dream (note the novel within the novel structure) Middle East and Central Asia Cities : Baleb (capital of Azaran) - Fred Hoyle and John Elliot's novel Andromeda Breakthrough Countries : Area 18, controlled by the Holy Britannian Empire (Shinsei Buritania Teikoku), - Code Geass anime universe'' : Azaran (Muslim Middle East oil state) - Fred Hoyle and John Elliot's novel Andromeda Breakthrough : Berzerkistan - G.B. Trudeau's Tee Time in Berzerkistan : Domination of Baikal - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One : Federation of Imamates - Lee Konstantinou's novel Pop Apocalypse : Islamic Republic of Arabia - Gwynne Dyer's nonfiction Climate Wars, p. 2 : Kazanistan - John Rawls' nonfiction The Law of Peoples, pp. 75-78 : Tebarou - Brian Aldiss' novel Super-State : Turaqistan - War, Inc. 2008 film : TransArabian Caliphates - Lee Konstantinou's novel Pop Apocalypse : TransIslamia - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s novel Haze : Ugigistan - War, Inc. 2008 film Islands :Iscariot - Thomas De Quincey's Golden Legend Uncertain Regional Location Cities : Eastham City - Douglas R. Mason's novel Matrix : Egremont City - Douglas R. Mason's novel Matrix : Fairfield City - Douglas R. Mason's novel Matrix : Paradise City - Douglas R. Mason's novel Matrix : Ribble City - Douglas R. Mason's novel Matrix : Urbania, Normland - Richard Rottenburg's nonfiction book Far-Fetched Facts description from MIT Press Countries : Ambergris - Jeff Vandermeer's fantasy novel Finch : Artega - The Antelope 23 U.S. 66 (1825). (Chief Justice John Marshall's fictional country) : Brobdingnag - Jonathan Swift's novel Gulliver's Travels : Commonwealth of Republica - "Tax Law Drafting Samples: VAT," International Monetary Fund article Jan. 24, 2006 : Crim Tartary - W.M. Thackeray's illustrated novel The Rose and the Ring : Glubdubdrib - Jonathan Swift's novel Gulliver's Travels : Herland - Charlotte Perkins Gilman’s feminist utopian novel Herland : Glennbeckistan - Letter to the Editor from WV U.S. Senator Robert Byrd : Kalif's empire - Jeff Vandermeer's fantasy novel Finch, p. 14 : Kirkesner - U.S. military medical training at Quantico, VA (source: Kyndra Miller Rotunda's memoir Honor Bound, pp. 14, 17, 21) : Lagado - Jonathan Swift's novel Gulliver's Travels : Laputa - Jonathan Swift's novel Gulliver's Travels : Lilliput - Jonathan Swift's novel Gulliver's Travels : Linaria - Asuka Izumi’s manga The Lizard Prince : Normland - Richard Rottenburg's nonfiction book Far-Fetched Facts description from MIT Press : Outer Zone, a.k.a. OZ - Tin Man 2007 min-series : Paflagonia - W.M. Thackeray's illustrated novel The Rose and the Ring : Renewistan - Stewart Brand's nonfiction Whole Earth Discipline: An Ecopragmatist's Manifesto : New Vatopia - "Tax Law Drafting Samples: VAT," International Monetary Fund article Jan. 24, 2006 : Stockton Commonwealth - Jeff Vandermeer's fantasy novel Finch, p.14 Islands : Dr. Evil's Private Volcano Island - Austin Powers: the Spy Who Shagged Me 1999 film : Island of Misfit Toys - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer 1964 animated television feature : Scotia Moria - Frank Careless' The Floating Island Other : HFZ, a.k.a. Hoegbotton & Frankwrithe Zone - Jeff Vandermeer's fantasy novel Finch Continents : Atlantis : Hyperborea : Karain - A. Tappan Wright's novel Islandia :: Islandia (country in the continent of Karain) - A. Tappan Wright's novel Islandia : Lemuria : Mu : Thule Elsewhere Towns * Saint Praz - Brian Aldiss's short story "The Impossible Star," in his collection Who Can Replace a Man? Countries * Old Crotheria - Brian Aldiss' short story "The Worm that Flies" * Old Talwmbil - Brian Aldiss' short story "The Worm that Flies" * Or - Brian Aldiss' short story "The Worm that Flies" Links * Lists of Places